


Blood and Wine

by pocketwatchangora



Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Blow Jobs, Burns, Canon Beach Scene, Canon Blood Drinking, Canon Boys taking Michael to their Cave, Canon Killing Innocent People, Canon bridge scene, Confusion, David protective/possessive, Desperation, Emotional Manipulation, Feeling Threatened, Hangover, Hurt/Comfort, Incest (but not really), M/M, Michael thinks Marko is cute, Mild Gore, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Kissing, Past Homlessness, Past Prostitution, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rough Sex, Sam meets Marko in a music store, Sex In A Cave, Surprise Kissing, Underage Drinking, Vampires, canon violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketwatchangora/pseuds/pocketwatchangora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of the cult classic film ‘Lost Boys’ (1987)</p><p>Michael is taken in by a group of beautiful vampires and tempted with blood, forbidden pleasures and new experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“C’mon, Michael, I wanna go into town!” Sam whined for the hundredth time. Michael’s nerves were wearing thin and he sighed, finally giving in.

“Fine - but don’t wear that embarrassing sheet thing.” He said, seeing his brother pick it up.

“What, this? That’s a fashion statement, Mike!” 

“It’s a death sentence, Sammy; have you seen the people in this place? Just wear something normal and for once in your life, don’t draw attention to yourself.” 

“Man, since when were you such a buzz kill?”

“Since we moved to the murder capital of the world - I’m not kidding, Sammy.” He warned when Sam pulled on that ridiculous robe thing. It looked like his brother had found an ugly bedsheet, made it some sleeves then wore it like it was a completely acceptable piece of casual clothing. 

Michael pulled on his old denim jacket and they headed out, riding down on Michael’s bike.

Michael tried to keep his distance from Sam and his clothes, heading into a music store as they had very different tastes. Michael headed for the soft rock section (or ‘cry baby music’ as Sam called it), while Sam went for the punk and metal shelves. He didn’t necessarily look it but Sam was very much the hard-core music fan, his brother preferred middle-of-the-road rock power ballads and acoustic guitar. 

He was just looking at an Alice Cooper tape when a group of four boys came into the store, loudly. They only caught Sam’s attention because they were talking about one of his favorite bands, the Ramones’ new album. Looking at these people, Sam was immediately attracted: black leather, rock star hair styles, the works - he moved himself to stand where this new tape was being displayed, picking it up to peruse the track list, despite already owning it - a Christmas present from his brother. 

“See? Told you.” One said as they got to the display with a victorious laugh.

“Ok, ok, you were right, Marko.” Another replied, chuckling. Sam glanced at them subtly, seeing two of the four opposite him. One was tall with bleach-blonde, back-combed hair, and wearing white pants and black biker boots, muscle top and leather jacket with silver fastenings, while his companion was fairly short -about 5’7”, an inch or so taller than fifteen-year-old Sam - and had honey-gold curly hair and was wearing blue jeans, a white tank-top, biker boots and a leather jacket covered in colorful patches and badges. Being a man of similar taste, Sam was more attracted to the second. He looked about Sam’s age, in fact, with a small physique and big green eyes… Not that Sam was being creepy or anything. The guy was super cute.

“Does this one have their latest track?” the smaller one said, reading the back.

“Yeah, it does - it’s not as good as the first album though.” Sam said without even thinking. They both looked up at him slightly surprised, and then the smaller one grinned.

“Thanks.” He said. “Paul, buy me this.” He said, looking at the taller man .

“Dude, you have your own money, why do I have to buy it?!” he demanded incredulously.

“The bet was for $10 so if you buy me this you’ll only owe me $5.” He said, smiling. The taller man sighed and took the album off him, going to the desk to purchase it. Sam smiled at the smaller one, who was chuckling to himself.

“So, how come you know about the new track?” he asked, looking at Sam. 

“Oh, uh, I’ve listened to it - my cousin already has it.” he said, not wanting to look weird as he already owned it but was looking at it in the store. The other nodded “I’m Sam, by the way, we just moved here..” he said. The other looked at him and smiled.

“Well, welcome to Santa Carla. I’m Marko and that genius was Paul.” He said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder to the guy now buying him the record. Sam smiled and they shook hands across the racks. 

“Nice to meet you. So, what is there to do around here? Besides the Boardwalk..”

“Well, there’s a great music scene around here - there’s concerts on the beach all the time.” Sam grinned.

“Awesome, Phoenix never got any good bands - that’s where we’re from, originally.” 

“We?” he asked, smirking.

“Me, my mom and my brother, Michael - he’s right over there, in the soft rock section.” He said, pointing. Marko looked at him and chuckled, turning back.

“He’s the sensitive type, huh?” Sam laughed, nodding.

“Yeah, I’ve tried to get him to listen to better stuff but he likes Foreigner way too much.” Marko laughed. Just then, Michael looked up and headed over to them “Oh God, I hope he didn’t hear me. Hey, do me a favor and compliment my outfit when he gets here.” Marko frowned.

“Wh-” then he looked up when Michael appeared and smirked.

“Hey, Sam, did you get what you wanted?” the older Emerson asked. Sam nodded, glancing to Marko “Who’s your friend?” Marko smiled at him with a child-like innocence, presenting his gloved hand to shake.

“I’m Marko; I was just asking Sam where he got his awesome coat.” Michael shook the kid’s hand, frowning and Sam grinned.

“Really… I was worried about it being a little too, uh, flamboyant for around here.” Marko laughed.

“No way, man; flamboyant is Santa Carla’s dress code.” He said. Sam laughed.

“See, Mike? He gets me!” he said. Michael ignored his brother and looked at the blonde. He was smirking like an arrogant little shit, but his macho stance was betrayed by his generally small physique, angelic, boyish face and his eyes: huge and deep green, sparkling slightly with amusement “Mike?” Sam asked him. Michael jumped slightly and looked at his brother, who was frowning at him “You ok there, space cadet?” Sam asked before laughing. “Man, you look dumb!” 

“Marko, get your skinny little ass over here!” called a voice and the blonde kid looked round at it with a roll of his eyes, then back to the Emerson brothers. 

“Gotta go; see ya around, Sam.” He said with a small wave, heading over to the three older-looking guys waiting for him by the shop exit. 

“Yeah, bye!” Sam called back. The two brothers watched subtly as the small teen went over to his apparent buddies, who greeted him warmly, and they walked off into the crowd

“Sammy made a friend, huh?” Michael teased with a chuckle

“Can it, Gramps.” Sam replied, punching his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, Marko, who were those two guys earlier?” Marko looked at Paul with a frown, swallowing his mouthful of pizza before asking,

“What guys?”

“At the music store - the Jim Morrison wannabe and the kid…”

“Oh, they’re new here. Sam and…Mike Emerson.” He said, struggling to remember the older one’s name.

“Brothers?” Marko nodded.

“They…interest you?” David asked, Marko shrugged.

“I like Sam, Mike seemed like a dick but I think he’d make a good ‘brother’.” He said with a smirk. Paul laughed. 

“Hmm, we’ll have to keep an eye on them.” David said with a smirk. Marko had always been good at finding ‘brothers’- he was, after all, usually right. “Marko, I want you to get close to them…” Marko nodded, going back to his meal. He didn’t want David to turn Sam; he liked the kid and didn’t want him to become a monster. He didn’t really want anyone to become a monster but David would be angry if he didn’t do as he was told…looks like Mike Emerson would have to be the one..

*

“Oh, hey.” Michael said, as if he hadn’t expected to see him. 

“Hi. Mike, right?” 

“Michael but yeah, and you’re Marko…Sam’s friend.” The little blonde smiled.

“Is Sam around?”

“Nah, he’s grounded.” Michael lied with a smirk, knowing Sam wouldn’t want his new friend to know he had to stay at home because of something embarrassing like a nose bleed - a crisis their neurotic mother deemed in need of total best rest. Marko chuckled, moving off towards the bikes when he saw the others coming back from the liquor store (he never went with them because he looked way too young). Michael followed him, just like he’d expected. 

“Who’s your friend?” one of the blonde guys asked Marko. His hair was platinum and cut into a mullet style, blonde stubble around a finely shaped lips. 

“This is Michael.” Marko replied, getting on his own bike. Michael felt all four sets of eyes upon him and he shifted uncomfortably. The other two, the back-combed blonde and the olive-skinned brunette, were smirking at him. “These are my brothers: Paul, Dwayne and David.” Marko said, smiling, the three nodding in turn as their names were said. 

“Uh, hi..” 

“So you’re Michael.” ‘David’ (platinum mullet) said with a smirk. Michael nodded stiffly. “Well, Marko seems to like you so I guess we should offer for you to hang out with us…what do you say?” he asked, smirking. Michael felt rather on the spot then but felt himself nodding.

“Uh, sure, I’ve got my own bike-”

“Great, follow us.” David said, revving his bike into life. Michael nodded and grabbed his bike, barely turning on the engine before the four boys were already driving off. Michael sighed, hoping Marko was worth this, and followed. His bike was old and tired, barely able to keep up with the well-maintained bikes of the foursome. 

Within five minutes of being with the four of them, Michael made some decisions: he didn’t like David or Paul but he did like Dwayne. Paul seemed pretty dumb and rather too fond of Marko - making him Michael’s immediate enemy; David was rude and boarder-line vindictive, talking to them all like they were shit on his shoe; Dwayne didn’t talk much, which suited Michael just fine. Marko’s firm little ass raised slightly off his seat as he rode his bike hard with the others suited Michael fine too. He almost died several times because of that ass, coming close to driving off a cliff at one point because his eyes were on the denim-covered buttocks. 

They rode around Santa Carla for almost two hours, the gang harassing people and having a good time. Michael was happy to watch and innocently tag along, though didn’t get involved for fear of getting into trouble and freaking his poor mother out. 

Around 1am, the boys finally decided to head back to their place. 

“Do you guys live in town?”

“Nah, we got a place by the beach.” Paul said with a chuckle, making Michael frown.

“Where do you live, Michael?” Dwayne asked him politely.

“In the middle of nowhere, my grandpa’s house is up on the hill.” He said.

“Oh, that’s near-” 

“Let’s get going, there’s nothing for us out here.” David said, abruptly and rudely interrupting Paul before driving off (a/n: points if you understand). Michael followed them, trying to decide how he could best get away, preferably before dawn…

They drove a lot longer than Michael was expecting, towards the cliffs on the west side. Just when he was beginning to think this was some kind of prank, the guys ahead stopped their bikes. He pulled up with them and got off, following them on foot towards what looked like a cave.

“You live here?” Michael asked

“Sure do. Awesome, right?” Paul asked with a grin, his arm around Marko yet again. 

“Isn’t it kind of cold?”

“Not if we have a fire going.” Dwayne said in a smooth, deep voice. Michael nodded and followed them in. 

The entrance was a dirt slope of rubble which then evolved into intact stone steps. The floor was stone also but dusty, the dimly lit walls were of stone brick and pillars intercepted the archaic arches that survived, brown vines and roots growing from and around them. There was a dry, crumbling fountain in the centre of the ‘room’, a couple of old couches and a table. One wall was decorated with a huge poster of Jim Morrison and there was teenage clutter everywhere including surf boards, sofas and chairs, a couple of Boomboxes, chests of drawers… Dwayne went around lighting fires in metal drums and the thousands of candles littered about the place due to the lack electricity.

“Not bad, huh?” David asked, walking around the place “This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla about 85 years ago. Too bad the built it on the fault. 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground open up and this place took a header, right into the crack.” He said, standing in front of Michael with a grin “So now it’s ours.” He finished with a smirk, eyebrows raised. Michael wondered how the hell David knew all that, but decided not to ask.

“So check it out, Mickey.” Paul said from where he was standing on the fountain, lighting up a joint. The others laughed.

“Marko, food.” David said, the single word meant as a command. Michael looked at Marko, who rolled his eyes, throwing the bird he’d been petting up in the air so it flew away with a loud flutter, and left the cave. This rubbed Michael completely the wrong way, David didn’t have a right to order Marko around like that, and why did Marko obey him? David seemed to be the oldest of the brothers, but not by much - and anyway, Michael didn’t order Sam around like that… 

Michael was surprised by the arm around his shoulders, looking to his right to see David smirking at him like an arrogant fucker. “That’s what I love about this place: you ask and you get.” He said with a chuckle, moving away again. Michael glared at his back, accepting the joint Paul offered him as an ‘appetizer’. 

They sat around talking (pointless chatter) and listening to music until Marko returned, carrying a large cardboard box. He seemed in better spirits than when he left.

“Feeding time! Come and get it, boys.” He called, holding a pair of chopsticks between his teeth. 

“Alright, Mark-o.” Paul said, grinning. Marko gave out the Chinese boxes, David commenting on the good choice. Marko held a box out to Michael but he declined, the blonde shrugging and went to eat his own, leaning on an old table. 

Marko ignored David and the others teasing Michael with their stupid mind games and it pissed him off when David gestured him over like he was some kind of butler. He was about to stay where he was when David leaned back in his chair and sent a crippling look at him, barely a glance but said all it needed to. Marko went over obediently, leaned down to listen and nodded at David’s command, feeling his icy blue eyes on his neck (a/n: am I the only one who noticed this in the movie?). He silently sighed and put his rice down, going to the cabinet. 

Michael watched as Marko went off and then returned holding an ornate-looking wine bottle with gold and gems around it, obviously a find in the ruined hotel. Marko handed it to David then moved back, looking at Michael intently. Michael glanced between him, David and the bottle, confused and curious. David took a sip and the look on his face as he swallowed the liquid told Michael it was hard liquor rather than wine. David smirked at Michael, leaning forward as he held the bottle out to him.

“Drink some of this, Michael. Be one of us.” David said, imperatively, the others chanting his name. Michael glanced at Marko, who was watching with his thumb nail between his teeth and an unreadable expression in those big eyes. Michael took the bottle and took an internal breath, before gulping some of whatever it was down. It burned his throat as he swallowed, forcing his face to contort and release a harsh breath, leaving a coppery taste in his mouth. He heard the others clapping and cheering and felt weirdly good about himself.

Not much of a drinker, the liquid went straight to Michael’s head. He watched with dazed amusement as the others drank – cans of beer, not what he’d had – and danced and laughed, making him join and drink more from the bottle. He kept his eyes on Marko most of the night, watching him let go a little as he drank and joked with his brothers. Though he seemed on guard when David was concerned, he seemed close with both Dwayne and Paul, though the latter seemed to have partially incestuous connotations when he hugged and played with the smaller blonde. 

Soon enough, the party spilled out of the strange cave dwelling and they headed out into the night on their bikes. They rode around the mostly deserted streets of Santa Carla and dark Boardwalk, and then Michael found himself at a railway bridge. Fog covered what was below but he knew from the ride up to Grandpa’s that it was a long way down. He watched uncertainly as the four boys headed towards the bridge, having left their bikes by the tracks. 

“C’mon, Michael.” David called to him; the others looked round at him with smirks and laughs. Michael saw Marko looked round at him, like he was waiting for him, so Michael got up and joined them. “Perfect timing…” 

“What’s goin’ on?” Michael asked, truly confused. David chuckled, his hand on Michael’s shoulder.

“Michael wants to know ‘what’s going on’. Dwayne, ‘what’s going on’?” the others laughed.

“I don’t know… ‘What’s goin’ on’, Paul?”

“Wait a second, who wants to know?”

“Michael wants to know!” David chuckled at their drunken ramblings then stopped them all, about halfway across the bridge. 

“I think we should show Michael ‘what’s going on’..” David said, looking straight at Marko. The smallest of the five looked at him, irritation evident in his face “Marko?” David prompted him, gesturing to the edge of the bridge. 

Do it or I rip his throat out right here. 

Marko’s eyes narrowed a little at this telepathic threat and sighed, shifting his softened gaze to Michael, who was standing dumbly. 

You’re a piece of shit was the angry reply forced into David’s head before Marko smirked at Michael and gave a little wave.

“Good night, Michael.” He said, before dropping off the edge of the bridge and disappeared, calling ‘Bombs Away’ as he went. Michael’s heart stopped along with his brain. Was he hallucinating again…or did Marko actually just jump off a 50-foot bridge? 

Before he had the chance to say anything, Paul was stepping up to where Marko had a been.

“Bottoms up, man.” The back-combed blonde said, clicking his fingers and jumping off with a ‘yoww’ on the way down. Dwayne went next; he said nothing, just pointed his fingers at them and followed his brothers into oblivion. Michael looked at David, frowning. The blonde looked at him, hand on his shoulder and said,

“Come with us, Michael.” before disappearing too. Michael moved forward and looked down, and was half relieved, half pissed off that the four of them were dangling from the bars under the bridge, laughing and cheering. “Michael Emerson, come on down!” David shouted like he was a game-show host, and then laughed as he looked up at him. Michael, with no grace whatsoever, clambered down to join them, ending up face to face with David.   
What the fuck were they doing dangling from an active railway bridge? And why the fuck was Michael going along with it? He’d always prided himself on being sensible and didn’t do reckless shit like this, yet here he was. 

“Welcome aboard, Michael!” Paul said, laughing with the others. They all stressed his name in a weird way…

“Fun, huh?” David asked, monotonously. Just then, there was the blast of an incoming train, scaring the shit out of Michael but the boys only cheered louder. David grinned as he looked up, the headlight of the 200 ton locomotive lighting up the bridge above. The wheels soon reached the bridge track and rattled the entire structure violently “Hold on!” David shouted over the noise.

“Jesus Christ!!” Michael screamed, barely able to keep his grip at the sudden vibrations. The others all seemed to be having the time of their lives, laughing, head-banging and doing chin-ups on the bars; even Marko was grinning and cheering. 

Suddenly, Paul lost his grip and fell, yelling until he disappeared into the cloud of fog, the white swirls swallowing him up. Michael screamed ‘Jesus Christ’ again, practically shitting himself now. The terror was all too real now, yet they were all still grinning. Then he saw apparently-stronger-than-he-looks Marko, hanging from one arm.

“Don’t be scared, Michael!” he shouted before letting go too, falling with a joyful yell. Michael’s brain went into overload, what the fuck was going on?! Dwayne quickly followed his brothers, with an equally gleeful descent, leaving just Michael and David. 

“Michael, you’re one of us! Let go!” David yelled to him.

“And do what?!” he demanded, trying desperately to keep his grip.

“You are one of us, Michael!” David repeated and grinned at him, letting go and falling into the clouds. Michael hung there, panting and confused, until the train was gone and the bridge was steady once more. He was about to climb back up when he heard something: yelling and cheering from below him, then David’s voice - loud like he was right next to him, repeating his name in an encouraging chant. Michael closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, and let go.


	3. Chapter 3

Marko sat reclined on the bed, reading a comic book, when David came over to join him. Marko kept his eyes on the pictures, ignoring his leader’s presence as much as possible. That was until the book was snatched out his hands by David and flung it into a fire drum.

“Hey-”

“Only children read comic books, Marko.”

“Technically, I’m a minor.”

“Only in looks.” 

“Doesn’t that make you a pedophile?”

“No, just a statutory rapist.”

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“You came over here for a reason. You owe me two dollars for that comic, by the way.” 

“Don’t give me that, I know you stole it.” Marko smirked and shrugged.

“Yeah, but from someone who stole it from the store - so, really, I righted a wrong.”

“By committing one yourself?”

“Like you’re anything close to innocent.”

“Maybe so, but at least I’m not a petty thief.”

“Depends how you define ‘petty’.” David smirked and grabbed Marko’s chin

“Put that smart mouth of yours to good use.” He said before claiming his lips. Marko resisted the kiss at first but David’s talented tongue soon made him surrender, kissing back. He pulled Marko’s jacket off as they kissed, feeling the soft skin of his arms. Marko was blindly tugging at David’s leather jacket when David removed it himself, leaving them both in their contrasting shirts: Marko’s white cropped tank top and David’s black T-shirt. David chuckled, musing at the irony as their tongues battled, thinking back to the relevance of white and black in Western movies.

They parted from the kiss, panting slightly. Marko looked at David, almost inquisitive. David smirked and pulled off his own shirt, then looked at Marko expectantly. Marko’s eyes had moved from his face to his body, the eyes of the innocent boy becoming clouded with lust as he drank in the toned torso of his leader. David pulled off Marko’s shirt in one fluid movement then pushed Marko onto his back, his head landing on the pillows. He looked up at David’s face in mild surprise, watching the thin mouth curl into a smirk as he looked down at him.

“Such a pretty chest… Skinny…but not too skinny…and nice abs…” David commented softly, his finger tracing along Marko’s toned stomach ever so lightly. Marko frowned

“David-”

“Shh.” David interrupted softly, eyes still on Marko’s bared torso, before leaning down. His hand flattened itself against Marko’s left nipple, the other around his right side, and his nose and lips stopped less than inch away from his neck. He heard David inhale deeply “You smell the same.” 

“The same as what?”

“As usual.” 

“You’re a fucking psycho..” Marko muttered, rolling his eyes.

“Almost certainly.” David said with a chuckle “Show me the scar.” He said. Marko sighed and moved his head to the right, exposing the side of his neck. David grinned at the pair of pale, raised circles in his skin “Completely unnecessary but worth it..”

“Because you branded me?” Marko asked, moving his head back.

“Obviously; you’re mine.” 

“Did I taste good?” he asked, smirking. David pushed himself up and smirked, kissing him again deeply as an answer. Marko moaned quietly, feeling David unbuckling his belt. His jeans were pulled off him and deposited elsewhere, leaving him wearing only underwear and deliciously vulnerable in David’s eyes. David sat up again, looking down. The angel-faced demon lay there, looking up at his leader with wide green eyes, somewhere between aroused and confused “What?” he asked.

“Nothing.” David said softly, smirking as his eyes traced every part of the blonde’s body. Marko had been 16 when he was turned, making his body in the prime of its adolescence forever. David liked that about him, being a man of young taste anyway, but he couldn’t help feel rather dirtier than he cared to admit. After all, David was now nearing 50 years old internally, sleeping with a sixteen-year-old (even just in body) felt almost wrong…almost.

“Are you gonna fuck me or not?” Marko asked, propping himself up on his elbows and looking up at him with those eyes, the movement catching the subtleness of his stomach muscles wonderfully. 

“Somebody’s impatient.” David said with a smirk, unbuckling his own pants. Marko sat up properly at this point, moving his own hand to the zipper on David’s dark jeans. David grinned down at him, his hands moving to grasp the back of his head so his fingers entangled themselves in the soft honey curls. Marko smirked and undid David’s pants, pulling them down slowly, along with his underwear. “There’s a good boy..” David muttered, letting his head fall back when Marko’s hot mouth allowed his erection in, the well-trained tongue working its magic. 

The only bodily heat vampires ever felt is during sex. What remained of their human blood makes their bodies respond just as they would have before turning, making these experiences all the more intense and their pleasure all the more prolific. It was like a rush of fire through their bodies, some vampires’ hearts even start back up for a while and they feel human again…at lease while the arousal remained. And the orgasms…it was like a heroin shot multiplied by a thousand, all the heat and lust and gratification all rushing through one’s head like a crash tidal wave, leaving you limp, cold and unbelievably satisfied. Then again, David was the exception to this. He never seemed to be satisfied. 

He clenched his fist in Marko’s hair, pulling him forward so he was forced to take his dick deeper into his mouth, the blunt tip going down his throat. Marko moaned in slight indignance but, knowing David would ignore him, started to suck obediently. David sucking in air through his teeth, gripping the curly hair tighter as the heat rushed through him like fire. Being cold all the time really made appreciate how great it felt to be hot again…especially if it included getting your dick sucked. 

In all honesty, Marko pretty much hated sucking David’s dick; it wasn’t the most pleasant of experiences, but disobeying David was not something you did without getting hurt…bad. Once, Paul refused to go get some pizza and he almost lost an eye. Yeah, that’s David. 

“Make an effort, Marko.” He muttered, gripping his hair with a little more sadism and Marko obeyed with a glare upwards, sucking harder and deeper. David chuckled slightly, looking down at him with a smirk. Marko closed his eyes at this, the eye contact distracting him, and frowned in concentration. He wanted to get this over with as fast as possible so they could get to the fucking. David grit his teeth, the heat building, and started moving Marko’s head himself, back and forth until he was practically thrusting. Marko was unfazed by this habitual display of assholitude and relaxed himself and his throat into a state of nonchalance, returning only when David finally came down his throat with a snarl worthy of a wolf in heat. 

The leader slowly removed himself out of his subordinate’s mouth, a thin thread of saliva and semen trailing between the head and Marko’s bottom lip, before the honey-blonde’s tongue caught it, breaking the connection. Marko stayed where he was until David told him what position he wanted him in next.

“Where’s Dwayne and Paul?” David asked.

“They went to the bea-” David pushed him onto his back with another deep, dominating kiss. Marko moaned, David’s hot mouth immediately heated up his own, the warmth spreading down his throat and throughout his body. David had his hands on Marko’s biceps, pressing them into the bed as he devoured his mouth and, as soon as Marko began to kiss back, he pulled away, sitting up. 

Marko, panting, tilted his head slightly to the side with confusion and leaned up for another kiss but, just before their lips met, David spoke

“Roll over.”Marko recoiled, staring at him, but obeyed. He turned so he was on his stomach, propped up on his elbows so his shoulder blades were prominent, his back curved and his beautifully round, firm ass just waiting to be pounded. David grinned and leaned down, sweeping the stray golden curls off his back and over his shoulder to reveal his nape and shoulder line. The platinum blonde leaned forward and lightly scraped his teeth along Marko’s back, all the way down from between his shoulder blades to between the dimples above his buttocks. 

Marko’s excitement increased gradually throughout these sensual movements and sensations, his body quivering with eagerness. His body tensed when that hot wet tongue reached his hips, more than ready to be licked and prepared. 

“Spread your legs..” David’s voice said softly and Marko quickly did so, moving his thighs apart and using his knees to raise his hips a little more, curving his back further. A hot pair of hands came to rest on his buttocks and gently spread them apart so his entrance would be exposed. Marko closed his eyes and pressed his face into the soft pillow, awaiting the press of lubricated fingertips but what actually arrived broke all sensuality. 

David spat coarsely onto the pale pink pucker (a/n: I always enjoyed that alliteration, too bad it was never appropriate for English essays), pulled the blonde’s hips up with both hands and thrusted inside. Marko gave a strangled sort of yelp of pain and shock, biting into the pillow he was now gripping tightly. He was always shocked at how quickly David ‘turned’ like this, especially this quickly - he usually got at least a little preparation and attention. He was suddenly gripped by the animalistic need to fuck and Marko’s feelings were immediately forgotten. Marko could feel the hungry ocher eyes fixed on his exposed neck as the monster inside him contemplated ripping that pretty throat out with its teeth. 

“David..! Ah, more, deeper!” he panted breathlessly, thrusting himself back against the member in an effort to distract his leader from tearing him apart. Luckily, David responded, gripping the hips in front of his tightly and began thrusting mercilessly. 

Funny - Marko thought as David fucked him into the headboard - for someone so outwardly collected, David lost hold of himself a lot. Maybe it was the sudden heat going to his brain, or perhaps his bloodlust and sexual desire seemed to be one in the same, but every time he was inside Marko - not to mention some unfortunate victims - his humanity all but vanished and was replaced with this voracious aggression. 

The first time, Marko had bled. The second time, David had bitten him. The third time had ended with two broken ribs and a black eye. The fourth time was exactly like this time, as were all the rest, each one with its own new bruises. 

David gripped Marko’s hip tightly, long nails taking hold of his hipbone and scraped along the skin. Marko had his hand around his own member, stroking himself in time with the erratic, desperate thrusts, much like a dog fucking its bitch. His other hand was pinned to the stone wall by David’s other hand, their fingers locked together in the least romantic way possible. The power behind the thrusts had forced Marko into a half kneeling position, bent awkwardly between the wall and David. 

Panting breathes pressed against his neck, just below his ear, hot dampness on his skin.

“Don’t forget…who you belong to…” David hissed, before gripping him tightly and cumming with a snarl. Marko came too but it wasn’t much of an orgasm; David’s ‘training’ had made pleasure optional. Marko moved his hips forward so he was relieved of David’s member and sat down, wiping his hand across his forehead. He never quite understood how it was possible for him still to sweat…at least he had plenty of time to think about it, once round 2 commenced.


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh, hey, Micha- whoa!-” Michael grabbed the lapels of Marko’s jacket and shoved him into the wall, hard.

“What the fuck happened last night!?” Michael hissed, his face inches away from Marko’s as he held him slightly off the ground. 

“What’d’ya mean?” he asked, the big eyes confused.

“I mean, how did I get home? And what happened after the bridge?” Marko’s face became a smile.

“You were so fucked you don’t remember? We were gonna go to the bridge but you chickened out - then you passed out at our place so Paul and Dwayne took you home before sunrise.” Michael relaxed his grip slightly, trying to remember any of this but failing.

“Oh…then why the hell was I-” he sighed “Never mind…” he said and moved away from the smaller man. Marko was smiling at him, a playful little grin like that of a naughty child.

“You had fun, right? What you remember anyway?” Michael shrugged.

“I guess so… It was kind of confusing..”

“Yeah, David has a weird sense of humor.” He said with a chuckle, then glanced to the side “Speak of the devil..”

“Hey, Marko, is this fellow bothering you?” David asked, his gray eyes on Michael with a playful smirk, his hand moving to the back of Marko’s neck, obviously an annoying-older-brother thing because Marko batted him away.

“David… I was just asking what happened last night.”

“Ah, you obviously aren’t much a drinker. How do you feel today?”

“Uh…hungover, I guess.. I feel…”

“Different? Light? Full of energy? Maybe you’re not hungry for normal food much anymore?” Michael frowned and nodded, amazed he got it all right. The smirk became a grin “Good. So, are you hanging out with us again or what?” he asked. Michael raised his brow, then looked at Marko, who smirked.

“Yeah, how about it?”

“Uh, yeah, ok… More riding around?” David chuckled.

“Not for too long, we just need to grab something to eat.” He said, the others laughing along with him. Michael frowned, ever confused with this group of odd young men, and yet he followed them. 

Oddly, or so it was to Michael, they headed away from the Boardwalk down the beach until they came to a secluded, valley-like area surrounded by dunes and rocks. Michael quickly got a bad feeling, which only worsened when he saw the group of teenagers already there, obviously drinking heavily. It was a group of four or five young men with Mohawks and leather vests, dancing around a bonfire listening to Aerosmith/Run DMC’s Walk This Way on a Boombox. 

The boys had left their bikes a few hundred yards away, so as not to alert them of their presence, and moved themselves to an overlooking tree. Michael stayed where he was, not wanting to get involved with any violence. The boys were laughing, nudging each other, as they watched the young men on the sand. David turned to him and grinned from his branch.

“Michael. Over here.” He said.

“Come on, Michael.” Paul said in a creepy voice, the others laughing.

“You’re not gonna wanna miss this.” David said, chuckling. After a moment’s more hesitation, Michael joined them in the tree, sitting in one of the branches just below Paul and Marko, David and Dwayne on the other side of the trunk. Michael looked up at the four boys, uncertain and nervous, made more so but their constant chuckles. “Initiation’s over, Michael.” David voice said and Michael looked up to see the blonde’s face in shadow “Time to join the club.” He chuckled and looked round, his face illuminated by the fire’s glow. 

His face was changed horribly: his forehead and cheeks had become almost like wax, smooth and unnaturally rippled, his lateral incisors had become long and sharp like fangs and his eyes had turned shocking yellow with an amber edge, framed in shadow so their unnatural glow radiated. Michael couldn’t believe what he was seeing, he felt like he’s gone insane. Was he hallucinating? 

The monster David had become laughed, joined by the other three. Michael looked round at Dwayne, finding that his face had changed just like David’s. Terrified, he looked at Marko, hoping he was seeing things, but the angelic face was now the demonic mask too.

“Hi, Michael.” It said in Marko’s voice but much deeper and Paul laughed, his voice just as mutated. They were all laughing. Michael was in the process of freaking out when David’s expression suddenly became a snarl and the four of them disappeared, taking off (literally) towards the teenagers.   
Michael stared with wide, terrified eyes as necks were broken, blood spurted, claws sank into skin, throats were ripped out and the air echoed with screams, tearing flesh, laughter and his own name. He felt like he would vomit from terror and disgust and yet…he couldn’t look away. His heart was pounding yet silent, his skin felt clammy yet boiling and he was hungry. He wanted to taste the blood, bite into the flesh, and feel all the power they had. His eyes burned and he bit his finger to stop himself joining the boys, and felt pain as a newly elongated tooth scraped against his skin, drawing blood that tasted good but not enough. The boys were throwing the drained bodies onto the fire, laughing and cheering. He could see Marko with fresh blood on his face fist pumping the air like it was a great basketball game. What had Michael got himself in? The others were laughing and cheering.

Michael screamed, falling from the branch he’d been clinging to and landed heavily on the sand. He scrambled up to see the four boys, now back to their previously normal appearances, standing on the slight hill above him, silhouette by the funeral pier behind. David chuckled, all four of them panting and covered in their victims’ blood.

“So,” he said, a grin crossing his lips “now you know what we are, now you know what you are. You’ll never grow old, Michael, and you’ll never die.” His face became serious again “But you must feed.” He said, wiping a finger across his cheek, smearing the blood on the corner of his mouth, and laughed, the others joining him. Michael’s jaw clenched and he jumped to his feet.

“I never wanted this!” he yelled at them, angry. David smirked.

“Yes, you did, everyone does. Everyone wants immortality.” 

“Not for this price! Killing innocent people, drinking their fucking blood?! You’re animals!”

“We’re all animals, Michael; humans are the most brutal, ruthless species on the face of the planet. The way I see it, we’re just like everybody else except we gain a lot more.” He said, smirking. “You’re one of us, Michael, but to be immortal like us you must take a life and drain the victim of blood.”

“I’m not a murderer.” 

“It’s not murder if it means survival. You’ll never be satisfied on human food without blood, Michael. No matter how much you eat, you’ll be forever famished; you’ll go insane long before you die.” He said “Most are like you when they first turn, but the hunger gets to everyone. Right, Marko?” he asked with a smirk. The younger man glared at him, wiping some blood off his chin with the back of his hand.

“I don’t want anything to do with monsters.” Michael growled, rushing to his bike and driving away as fast as he could. His head felt like it would explode at any moment, pounding with thoughts and fears and, most unmistakably and terrifyingly of all, lust. He wasn’t sure if it was hunger or sexual or whatever, he just knew he needed something.. 

He was just wondering what to do next when another bike drew up beside his. He looked round to see Marko and the younger boy gestured for him to pull over. Michael was about to refuse when he saw something in Marko’s face that made him change his mind. He slowed down and stopped by the curb, Marko doing the same just behind. The blonde got off his bike and went to Michael.

“Michael…I’m sorry, I-”

“Sorry? That’s the best you can do? You only pretended to like me to make me a killer and now I’m a monster - that needs a lot more than ‘I’m sorry’.” He said. 

“I know, I know - David told me to do it, he saw me talking to you and Sam and the music store and I-” Michael grabbed Marko’s jacket.

“Stay the hell away from my brother, you hear me?” he hissed.

“I’d never hurt Sam, I swear. David wanted you both so I made a deal with him that if I got you, Sam would be safe…I figured you’d prefer that too-” Michael punched him in the face , still holding him by the collar.

“I’d prefer being left alone. I didn’t want to become a vampire or even immortal.” The blonde rubbed his jaw, his eyes serious when they returned to Michael’s.

“Neither did I; or Paul or Dwayne or even David. That’s how it works! You take an innocent soul and make it evil. That’s why we’re immortal! Our souls have become pure evil and there is nothing we can do about it except accept it and feed. I was sixteen years old when I was turned, Michael; I didn’t even get to finish high school!” Michael felt a twinge of sympathy at the wide green eyes but beat it down, releasing his collar.

“That doesn’t make you any less of a monster.” He said, harsher than he meant to be, and Marko’s jaw clenched a little in contained anger. 

“You can stay Half if you want to, Michael, but don’t come crawling back when you’re hallucinating and feverish and feel like you’re starving to death. You know, Paul hung himself to get away from the hunger but he didn’t die, just broke his neck for a while. We heal so we can’t die. If you want that life, suit yourself, it’s just a lot less painful to feed.” 

He started his engine and drove away, leaving Michael irritated and angry and unbearably confused. 

He didn’t go home last night. He bought a bottle of whiskey using his fake ID and sat on the beach, drinking his mind away, eventually passing out with his face in the sand.


	5. Chapter 5

When Michael woke up, his head was throbbing and his mouth was full of sand. He groaned and sat up slowly, scared to open his eyes for fear of the sun destroying his corneas. He eventually managed it, with considerable pain from pupil contraction and a few grunts of effort, he found himself looking out at the ocean. He frowned a little, trying to recall how he'd gotten there…then remembered everything and vomited onto the sand to his right. Once he was fairly sure his stomach was empty and after a couple of deep breaths, he hauled himself a standing position, kicked some sand to cover up his boozy, watery puke, and headed back towards civilization…slowly.

He bought a cup of strong coffee, thoroughly surprised his wallet hadn't been emptied as he slept, and tried to get himself together. He looked at his watch and found it to be almost 7 am, meaning he had about an hour to get home and in bed before anyone realized he didn't come home last night.

Then his mind drifted to Marko… He couldn't get his head around the enigma that was the small blonde vampire with the face of an angel. He'd actually seemed sincere when they'd spoken last night, Michael could admit that now, but there was something so…wrong about him, about all four of them; something that made Michael's skin crawl. They were beautiful, yes, but they hadn't been last night as they ripped those young men apart. Michael stopped thinking about that, feeling nauseous again, and started walking home, trying to clear his mind of all the unpleasantries.

While on his journey up the hill, he realized how weak he felt, but had no idea why. He was hungry and hungover but it wasn't that, he felt drained - like his energy was literally being sucked out of him and into the tarmac. He took several breaks on the long walk, making the journey a lot longer than it should have been.

He eventually made it, hearing all Grandpa's various wind chimes and seeing the strange wooden ornaments. It was now almost 9, so his mother might have already gone to work and Sam wouldn't be up yet. The only obstacle would be Grandpa, and he would know as soon as he saw him what was up. Michael let himself in as quietly as possible and made his way upstairs, avoiding the parts of the stairs he knew creaked when you stepped on them. He was almost to his room when,

"Hey, Michael!" He sighed and turned, finding Gramps in his tartan robe and slippers, smirking at him "Rough night?" he asked with a grin, eyebrows raised.

"You could say that, Grandpa…" he muttered, going into his room and closing the door.

*

He woke up again around 2pm, by which time his headache had more or less gone. He went to bathroom to brush his teeth, then took a shower and got dressed into a T-shirt and sweatpants. He went downstairs to find Sam on the sofa, reading a comic book with the stereo on. Michael winced at the volume of Alice Cooper and turned it off.

"Hey, man!" Sam cried in outrage, looking round "I was listening to that, Mike!"

"Well, now you're not… Do we have any food?"

"I don't know, Mike, why don't you look in the kitchen - you know, where the food usually lives?" he said, impertinently. Michael rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen, searching the cupboards, when he noticed Sam had followed him in and was looking at him inquisitively.

"What?" Michael growled, finding some dry crackers which he hoped would settle his stomach a little.

"Where were you last night?"

"Out."

"Out where, Mike? Who were you with?"

"Friends, Sammy.."

"Really? And, uh, what are their names?" he asked, arms crossed and resting on one leg, Mom Style. Michael sighed, pressing the cold milk carton to his temple as he looked in the fridge. He heard Sam sighed and leave, the music quickly coming back on at its previous volume. Michael made himself a peanut butter sandwich with a glass of water and several painkillers and went upstairs to eat, followed by some wallowing and a lot of thinking.

After about an hour of silently staring at the wall, Michael came to a decision. He would go back to David and the boys but he refused to kill anyone. He wanted the facts, all of them. If this was his life now, he wanted to know everything about it.

He waited patiently for the sun to go down, utilizing his free time by spending it with Sam. They didn't do much, just talked a little and listened to music (suiting both their tastes this time). Finally it was 8 pm and the sky was pretty much dark.

Sam frowned when he heard Michael pulling on his boots, looking over his comic book to look at his brother.

"Where are you going?" he asked, somewhat disappointed he would have company again tonight.

"Into town." Michael replied.

"Going to see your 'friends'?" he asked, stressing the last word somewhere between sarcastically and bitterly.

"Yeah, Sammy." He walked past his brother and ruffled his hair, something Sam hated him doing "Don't wait up." And he left. The shout of 'Mike, wait!' didn't reach him over the noise of his bike's engine and he sped off towards the obnoxiousness of the Boardwalk.

When he got there, he stood on the pier for an hour or s, scanning the crowds for any sign of his 'friends'. Damn, he couldn't get the way Sam had stressed the word out of his head.

Finally, he heard the unmistakable 'yawww!' of Paul, followed by the smooth, deep chuckle of Dwayne. Michael stood up from his idle lean against the barrier and looked around for the sources of the sounds.

The tall, back-combed blonde and sleek-haired raven were easily discernible over the average-height crowd, the two vampires radiating that strange kind of sinister, creepy beauty it was hard to look away from. Michael looked around them for David and Marko but the two seemed to be elsewhere. He made a quick decision and went over to them.

"Hey, guys…" Michael said, awkwardly standing behind them. Dwayne turned to look at him, then nudged Paul to get his attention. Still chuckling, the blonde turned then grinned when he saw Michael.

"Hey, man, didn't expect to see you again."

"Yeah, I kind of freaked out last night, huh?"

"You fared pretty well compared to most." Dwayne said with a shrugged "So, what brings you here?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to David - is he around here?" he asked, looking around but couldn't spot him. He looked back to see both vampires grinning oddly.

"Nah, he and Marko went back to cave for some, uh…" Paul trailed off, looking at Dwayne with a grin.

"They needed some alone time to…talk." He said, obviously trying to keep a straight face as he looked at Michael. The mortal frowned but thanked the two weirdoes, heading to his bike. Sometimes he wished he knew what they were thinking…then again, maybe he didn't.

He drove to the cave, finding David and Marko's bikes parked up in their usual place outside. Seeing Marko's dusty black custom dual sports bike with the fox tail attached to the left handle sent Michael's mind right back to their kiss on the side of the road. His lips still tingled when he thought about it, he even had to stop himself brushing his fingertips against his own like some melodramatic romantic drama. He'd thought about what it had meant, the kiss. It was his first kiss from a guy, he had been surprised at how cold Marko's lips were, and how soft they were.

He wondered if Marko had ever kissed a guy before…or anyone, for that matter. The thought made him feel something similar to jealousy, which pissed him off. He was still angry at Marko for doing this to him, pulling him along on a leash like a love-drunk puppy. Had that kiss meant anything at all to Marko? Or had it been a last, desperate resort to make him join them like David had told him, or maybe it had just been to shut him up. Now he was really over-thinking it, like a schoolgirl with a crush way out of her league.

The only reason Michael had ever gotten involved with the Boys was the thought of maybe getting closer to Marko. He'd only drank from the bottle - the bottle of blood - to impress Marko, only gone to the bridge and beach and the cave to be with him and get to know him a little better. Maybe he'd gotten to know Marko and his brothers a little too much.

After standing, staring at Marko's bike and stroking the tail on it for a good 5 minutes, he snapped himself out of it and walked into the mouth of the cave.

As he came down the slope into the cave, he immediately saw David and Marko. He was about to announce his presence as they had yet to notice him when he stopped, lowering his raised hand slowly. The two brothers' lips were crushed together in a kiss that would make a hooker blush, their tongues visibly writhing against each other. David's hands were around Marko's waist, holding him close, and Marko's hands were on David's neck and shoulder, both moaning quietly but audibly.

Michael felt his brain collapse and he turned away, rushing from the cave. Marko sensed his emotion and pulled away from David to look at the now empty cave entrance.

"Was that Michael..?" he asked, panting slightly.

"Who cares?" David asked, pulling him closer for another kiss but Marko pushed him away, heading out after Michael, hearing David swear under his breath.

Marko found Michael sitting on the grass just outside the cave, looking out at the crashing waves. Marko took a deep breath and went over.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"It's a free country." Michael remarked, this having nothing to do with where Marko sat.

There was a long moment of thick silence while they sat together, looking out at the horizon, when Michael spoke again "You…you're not really brothers, are you?" Michael asked, though he already knew. Marko smirked slightly and shook his head.

"Not in the traditional sense - we're 'vampire brothers', we all have the same Sire, but we're not 'blood'."

"And a 'sire' is the guy who made you..-" he trailed off, failing to find the right word.

"He turned us all, yeah." Marko said, nodding "Our 'father figure'." He said it almost bitterly.

"So you and David..?"

"There is no 'me and David' - he tells me to do something, I do it." Michael looked at him.

"Even to have sex with him?" Marko shrugged, looking at his hands. Michael sighed, looking back at the sea "That's fucked up, man.." he muttered. Marko chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, I guess it is…"

"You love him, don't you." it wasn't a question. Marko looked at him, eyes wider than usual "Don't try to tell me otherwise, I'm not blind - I can see from how you are around him that you love him." Marko sighed and looking down again.

"Guess I can't argue with that.."

"He…he treats you like shit.." Michael said, unable to comprehend how Marko could love an arrogant asshole like David.

"Yeah…but that just makes me want to please him more.." he mumbled. "Look, I don't pretend be…rational or whatever, I just can't help it…" he said, his eyes moving from his   
hands to look up and out at the sea.

"What about me?" Michael asked suddenly after another few moments' silence. Marko looked at him with a frown, about to ask what he meant when Michael's lips crushed against his, pushing him back onto the floor.

"W-what the fu-" Marko started when they parted, but Michael interrupted him with another hard kiss. Marko's lips were cold and soft, just like last night, and just like the rest of him. Michael moved his hands to his hips and stomach, finding the slip between his top and jeans, feeling firm muscles and smooth skin.

"I said 'what about me?' I like you, have me instead - forget about that bastard David and I can give you what you want!" Michael said, moving to kiss him again when Marko kneed him in the stomach. Michael choked as the wind left him, curling into himself and falling onto his side, Marko standing up and away from him.

"You piece of shit, don't come near me again." Marko hissed angrily before stalking off.

"M-Marko, wait, I didn't-" he tried to call after him but he knew it was pointless. He sighed once he'd got his breath back, now he'd done it… He got up and headed back to his bike in shame and self-loathing, heading home early.

*

"Michael? Is that you?" his mom's sweet voice called from the living room.

"Yeah, mom." Michael replied stiffly, in no mood to talk to anyone right now. She appeared in the doorway, holding a book and wearing her reading glasses.

"You're home early, did something happen?" she asked, unable to hide her glee at him not being out all night again.

"No, I'm just tired.." Michael replied, making his way to the stairs.

"Ok…did you want something to eat? There's some risotto in the fridge."

"No thanks, mom, I already ate." He said, placing one foot on the stairs "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, honey. Can you do me a favor and tell Sam it's lights out in ten minutes, please?"

"Sure." He said and went up. He knocked on Sam's door.

"Mom says lights out." He said before going into his own room and closing the door. He lay down on his bed and swore under his breath. He was angry and he wasn't sure who he was angry at more: himself, Marko or that prick David…


	6. Chapter 6

His eyes opened to see the sky lightened slightly as dawn approached. 5am.

He sighed and rolled over, intending to get a few more hours’ sleep, when he heard a familiar but far away voice, something like a hissing, hushed shout. 

“Michael! Hey, Mike, you there?!” the voice called, making him frown and get up, looking outside. There, sitting on his bike in the front yard, was Paul. Michael opened the window.

“Paul? It’s almost sunrise, what are you-”

“That’s why I’m here, dude, Marko’s gone!” he said, half breathless. 

“What?!” 

“He took off! I’m worried about him, man - the sunlight affects him the worse, even before dawn.”

“Where’d he go?”

“The other cave - the one by the Boardwalk, where they do the Halloween parties?”

“Uh, yeah, I think know the one.”

“Great, it’s too late for me to go but could you do it, man? Just make sure he’s ok?”

“Sure, Paul, don’t worry about it - I’ll head out now.” Paul grinned

“Thanks, man, we really owe you one. I gotta jet, see you later.”

“Yeah, bye!” he called then, once the blonde was gone, pulled on his jacket, grabbed a flashlight and headed off on his bike. 

He drove past the deserted Boardwalk and onto the beach, towards the less frequented part where the tide rapidly came in and cut people off. He parked his bike well away from the water to ensure its safety and headed into the cave, recalling its location from a while back

“Marko? You in here?” Michael called, looking around the dimly lit cavern. The sunlight only came in a little bit but it wasn’t dark enough for a vampire. Michael turned on his flashlight as he walked further into the cave, looking around for the blonde. He checked the ceiling first but found it vampire-less, then searched the floor. 

Soon enough, he found the small huddled shape of Marko, sitting against the cave wall with his legs drawn up to his chest and his head on his knees. Michael sighed softly at the sight, thinking how childlike he looked, and went over to him, saying his name. When the boy neither moved nor replied, Michael moved closer, unsure of what to do “Marko..” he said softly, finally placing his hand on Marko’s shoulder. He felt him tense immediately at the contact “Don’t worry, it’s just me..” he said quickly. Marko’s head rose slightly but not enough to show his face

“Michael?”

“Yeah…yeah, it’s me..” he repeated, smiling slightly “Paul sent me, it’s daylight..”

“I know..” he mumbled, then looked up at Michael. There was a terrible burn across one side of his face, making Michael gasp but he had to stop himself moving away from Marko

“Shit, what the hell happened? Are you ok?”

“I’ll be fine…just misjudged the sunrise..” he muttered. 

“Does it hurt?” Marko shrugged

“It’ll be gone by tomorrow night… Just need some sleep..” 

“Ok…here, it’s getting brighter..” Michael muttered, removing his own jacket and draping it over Marko’s head. Gloved hands touched the leather, fixing it slightly.

“Thanks…” he said softly, making Michael smile.

“I’ll stay in here, we need to talk when you’re rested..” he waited for a reply but never got one, realizing Marko was asleep again. Michael smirked and leaned against the wall opposite the vampire, soon falling asleep himself. 

*

Michael woke up to darkness and frowned, trying to figure out why he was so cold and uncomfortable. 

“Michael? Are you awake?” Marko’s voice made him recall everything, sitting up.

“Yeah…” he had to stop himself saying ‘are you?’ - Marko was in pain and in no mood for jokes. He crawled over to Marko, turning his flashlight on. He gently eased it onto Marko, not wanting to hurt his eyes. The light rested on Marko’s face, he winced slightly as his pupils dilated but he blinked a little and looked Michael. The dark burn on his face had faded but it was still visible and harsh against the smooth paleness of his skin. 

The angel-faced blonde smiled weakly, handing him his jacket back “Oh, thanks…” he said, pulling it on and savoring the warmth it brought before getting down to the serious point. “So…why the coastal vacation?”

“I…had to get away from everything…clear my head.” Marko mumbled, his legs crossed as he drew something in the sand, looking ridiculously cute and child-like. 

“Is it…because of me? What I did..?” 

“No…not really. I’m sorry I kneed you, by the way..” he said, glancing up at him.

“No, I’m sorry… I had no right to assume anything – I’m just glad you didn’t rip my throat out.” He said jokily, but immediately regretted it when Marko’s face fell and he looked back down at the sand. “Sorry, too soon...” Marko attempted to smile but it didn’t really work and he sighed, erasing whatever he’d drew with a sweep of his hand. “Paul’s really worried about you.” Michael said after a moment of silence. 

“I know…I wanted to tell him but I just couldn’t stay there a minute longer.”

“Is it David?” Michael asked. Marko looked up at him, his face a mixture of surprise and regret. His eyes quickly returned to the sand. 

“Partially… I’m not sure I can deal with this whole thing anymore. You’ve kind of fucked everything up for me, you know that?”

“Sorry, I….I didn’t mean to.” He said honestly, making Marko suddenly smile. 

“I’m glad you did…I’m just sorry you got involved in all this bullshit.”

“It’s not so bad, really… I was never much into, you know…sunlight..” he said jokily. “So…tell me about you, before you met the boys.” He said. Marco sighed

“There’s not much to tell…my dad left before I was born, my step-dad died in a car accident when I was 6 and then my mom OD’d a couple of months after so I lived with my aunt for a while but she was a bitch so I ran away when I was, like 12. I got arrested and then went into care…foster homes…perverted asshole foster father…eventually ended up in Santa Carla. I lived kind of rough for a while but I went to school and earned enough to live on usually…then I met David…” he shook his head “It was pretty much how we roped you in…with the wine and everything – only…” he trailed off, looking down. 

“Only?”

“Um, a lot more sex…” he mumbled. 

“Oh…right.. You were sixteen?”

“Yeah….David has young taste, I guess…” Marko glanced at him, then back down, nibbling his lip. After a moment, he continued “Uh, I was selling myself at the time so…it wasn’t, like, weird or anything... I met him on the Boardwalk, he said he’d buy me some food so…I went with him. He bought me a pizza and we screwed… I didn’t think I’d see him again but the next night, he came back and asked me to go home with him. He took me on his bike to the cave and we had sex again…then we ate and he gave me some wine.” 

Michael didn’t look at him, keeping his eyes fixed on the sand. He nodded stiffly, showing his was listening and for Marko to continue if there was more, though he hoped there wasn’t. 

“I hated it at first…the hunger got so bad I just wanted to die and then…my first kill was a guy I knew...he’d, you know, bought me a couple of times before and I hated him… I guess that kind of made it easier, killing someone who’d hurt me…but it was still hard. I remember how it felt…how disgusted I was with myself afterwards but I felt so much better that I guess it didn’t matter I was a murderer, I didn’t have that pain anymore.” He glanced at Michael, who looked beyond uncomfortable, and he shook his head. “Sorry, never mind. Angst of a teenage vampire..” he said. 

“No, no, please – I’m glad you can open up to me…I guess the boys aren’t the easiest people to talk to?”

“Not really…Dwayne’s a good listener but it’s hard for us to be alone, Paul and…David are always close by.” He mumbled. He looked at Michael. “It’s weird how easy it is to talk to you.” He said. Michael grinned and shrugged. 

“Well, I like talking to you.” He said. Marko smiled back like it was automatic, then he looked down again quickly. Michael suddenly felt the need to be close to him. He shuffled over ungracefully to sit beside him, sighing. Marko glanced him, then Michael leaned in and Marko’s head rose, their eyes meeting and their lips mere inches apart. Michael moved his hand to Marko’s cheek and ran his thumb along the hinge of his jaw, his finger curling around his neck just below his ear. Then he drew his face away and frowned.

“What’s that?” he asked softly, running his fingers over the two small callouses in the otherwise flawless skin. Marko’s big eyes looked up, a gloved hand consciously moving to cover the place. Michael moved his hand away, resting it on Marko’s arm.

“It’s, um…David’s bite…”

“Bite? I thought that wasn’t-”

“It’s not, he did it before he turned me. He said it’s to, like, mark me..” he said. Michael’s jaw clenched and moved his hand from him. Marko sighed, watching Michael. “Sorry, weird..” he said and Michael smiled slightly.

“Yeah, but I’m getting used to that.” He said, levelling his eyes with Marko’s, their eyes meeting steadily. “I wish we could have met before you met David.” He said honestly. Marko nodded thoughtfully, then frowned.

“Wait, you would have been…what? 13?” Michael considered that and laughed, nodding. 

“Oh, yeah, maybe not then.” He said, both smiling at each other a little sadly. “It’s ok like this though, right? I mean, it’s not a big deal..” he said, shyly looking down. Marko stared at him.

“It’s not?” 

“Well, not for me. I don’t think of you…like that, not really.”

“Like what? A bloodsucker?” he asked, his jaw clenching. Michael looked at him and shook his head, leaning forward again to touch his arm. 

“No, I just see you as a person, like me.” Marko looked at him, big eyes full of confusion.

“How..? After what you saw..?”

“I don’t think that was you – at least, not this you.” He sighed, seeing Marko still didn’t understand what he was talking about, the smooth brow creased slightly between his eyebrows. “Ok, so…think of it this way – you know how some people are different at work than they are at home? Like they dress different, talk different, act different? Because they have to?” Marko frowned, nodding slowly. “Well, I guess that’s what I think about you. You’re different with me than you are with your brothers, right?” Marko nodded again, still frowning. “So, when you’re with them, you’re ‘Work Marko’, and when you’re with me…you’re at home..” he said with a smile, then suddenly blushed, realizing how disgustingly sweet and cheesy that was. 

He groaned aloud to himself, hanging his head, then heard Marko laugh. He looked up, realizing it was the first time he’d heard it, amazed at how free it sounded and how genuine and bright Marko’s face became when he smiled. 

Marko’s laughter subsided and he leaned over and kissed Michael.


	7. Chapter 7

It was like before, but softer, happier, not as desperate. Michael found himself kissing back and his hands moved by themselves to Marko’s waist, attempting to bring him closer. They both rose to their knees in the sand, their tongues writhing against each other. Michael had expected Marko’s lips to be cold, as they had been before, but they were warm, and his mouth was hot and wet.

Marko’s gloved fingers moved to the lapels of Michael’s leather jacket which reminded him too much of David and tugged it off his shoulders, letting go so Michael could remove it. His hands then went down to his belt but Michael’s hands stopped him.

“Marko…Marko, are you sure?” Michael asked between panted breaths and kisses. Marko nodded and kissed him again, one hand moving up to his jaw, his fingertips running over the coarse stubble that had been allowed to grow. His hands were warm now too, or at least warmer.

Thus reassured, Michael removed the vampire’s jacket too, then pushing his hands up his sides and under his shirt – today a soft, dark blue tank top. His skin was cool, but warmed at Michael’s touch. Marko gasped, his body arching into the touch, breaking the kiss.

“You’re…so warm…” Marko breathed, eyes and lips glistening. Michael grinned and kissed him again, slowly moved to find his nipples and testing out his sensitivity. He felt Marko’s chest jump and he moaned softly, then pulled away to separate their lips, panting heavily. “You kiss…for a long time…!” he said, trying to get his breath back. His lips were wet, he looked gorgeous. Michael blushed.

“S-sorry, I didn’t-” Marko breathed a laugh, shaking his head

“No...no, it’s good! I’m just…not used to it..” he said, making Michael smile. Michael was determined for Marko to get used to everything about him, and kissed him again, gently lowering him onto his back. His hands moved over Marko’s body, the sand cool and soft beneath them. Marko’s arms went around Michael’s neck as they made out, soft but hot.

Before he knew it, Michael found himself between Marko’s legs, one hand resting on the underside of his clothed thigh, the other slowly dragging one thumb over his nipple. Marko’s hand remained buried in his hair, the other holding his shoulder as he moved away from swollen lips to tongue and taste his throat.

Tentatively, Michael started to push Marko’s shirt all the way up, lifting his upper half slightly to remove it. Marko raised his arms and the shirt was gone, exposing his torso entirely to Michael, who grinned.

“Wow..” he said softly, running his fingers over Marko’s chest. Marko smirked

“I showed you mine, now you show me yours..” he said impishly. Michael grinned and, together, they pulled his shirt off too.

Marko sat up a little and gently pressed his hand over Michael’s heart, his smile widening when he felt the beating. “Whoa…” he said breathlessly “it’s been so long since…” he trailed off, his eyes wide as he looked into Michael’s gentle eyes. “Doesn’t that get, like, annoying?” he asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Michael laughed and wrapped his arms around him again, kissing him heatedly. Their hands found each other’s belts and blindly unbuckled them, Marko getting Michael’s undone a lot faster than Michael did for him. Michael grunted deep in his throat when he felt a hand take hold of his already pretty full erection. Marko broke the kiss to look down.

“What?” Michael asked, panting, sweeping a stray curl back behind Marko’s ear.

“You’re, um…big..” Marko said distractedly. Michael grinned.

“Wait…bigger than..?” Marko looked at him and nodded, smirking.

“By, like, a lot..” he said. Michael laughed triumphantly and kissed him again, getting him back on the ground as he pulled at the smaller boy’s jeans. “It’s not necessarily a good thing – it hurts enough when David does it.” Marko said, smirking. Michael smiled.

“Well, maybe I’m better than David too.” He slid Marko’s pants easily off his hips, along with his underwear, and sat up to marvel at his body. His erection lay stiff against his stomach, his skin beautiful and golden in the soft light of the fire. He looked hauntingly, and beautifully, ethereal. Marko looked at him, frowning.

“Are you ok?” he asked, sitting up a little. He wasn’t sure what constituted normal sexual behavior to humans nowadays but he was pretty sure staring this long was weird. “Michael?” he asked when he didn’t respond. Snapping out of his horny trance, Michael looked at him and smiled, leaning forward to kiss him again as he parted the vampire’s legs.

“Sorry…you’re just..you know…wow..” he said, making Marko chuckle.

“Thanks, I think.” He said. Michael grinned, sitting up again. Marko looked up at him, big green eyes staring with slight confusion.

“What?” Michael asked with a small smile.

“Nothing, you’re just…totally different to…everything..” he said, looking at him. Michael smiled a little more.

“That’s good, right?”

“Yeah…it’s really good..” Michael grinned and pushed his legs up and apart, kissing him heatedly, his dick resting heavily against Marko’s, the hot friction making them both moan. He felt Marko’s hand take hold of both their dicks, making the friction even more intense. Michael let out something akin to a growl at that and crushed their lips together, his hips bucking involuntarily. Distracting him with the kiss, Michael pushed his hips further up, then moved away and replaced his tongue inside another part of Marko.

“Ahh…! Oh my God!” the small vampire gasped, his hips squirming desperately. Michael slicked up the tight hole before pushing his fingers inside him, joining his tongue. He tasted incredible. Marko was making the most amazing sounds, his insides twitching and hot. “Michael…Michael, please..!” he panted, his voice breathy and desperate. Michael lowered his hips again carefully, his fingers still inside him, moving up to kiss him as he continued to finger him.

“What do you want, baby..?” he asked when they parted, smiling at how sexy he was. His face was flushed, his eyes half lidded and misty with lust, his lips kiss-swollen and parted. Marko felt a jolt at the pet name and licked his lips before replying.

“You…I want you, Michael…please..” he whispered, his hands in his hair, looking into his eyes. The request went straight to Michael’s dick and he grinned, removing his fingers. Marko’s breath hitched at that and Michael knelt up, pulling Marko’s hips closer, his thighs resting on top of Michael’s.

Marko took a deep breath, pushing his hair off his own face as he propped himself up on his elbows. “Hey…can pass me my jacket..?” he asked, pointing to where they’d dropped it. Michael grabbed it, shaking off the sand, and handed it over, leaning down to kiss down Marko’s neck and chest. Marko chuckled and dug in his jacket, pulling something out of the pocket before putting his jacket down. He nudged Michael’s head to get his attention away from his belly button and he looked up, his hands on his hips. His eyes found what Marko was holding and grinned.

“Ok.” He said “I’m assuming this isn’t…necessary, though?”

“In the absence of lube it is…but old habits, I guess.” Marko said with a grin. Michael took the small square packet, ripping it open as he leaned back on his heels. He put it on, recalling from Health Class to pinch the little extra bit on the end to stop air bubbles – which makes it more likely to tear, or something.

Once it was on, he looked at Marko, trying to decide how he wanted him.

“Well?” Marko asked, raising his eyebrows when Michael failed to speak.

“Uh…what- sorry- what, um, position do you like..?” he asked, feeling like the epitome of awkward virgin. Marko grinned and sat up, cupping Michael’s jaw as he drew him into another heated kiss.

“Whatever is fine…as long as it’s with you..” he said softly when they parted. Michael nodded, his arms wrapped around the vampire’s waist. Then his eyes rose to look over Marko’s shoulder and saw a sleek part of the cave wall, it looked so smooth he wanted to touch it.

“How about up against the wall..?” Michael asked, kissing the smaller man’s shoulder. Marko looked surprised but grinned.

“Sure.” He said with a small laugh. Michael grinned and grabbed his ass, pulling him up against himself before shifting forward until Marko’s back hit the wall, slightly harder than he’d intended. “Whoa, easy there, tiger..” Marko said, though he was smirking beneath his wince.

“Sorry… Ready?” he asked, kneading his fingers into the firm buttocks of the boy in his arms. Marko nodded, biting his lip as the motion drove him crazy, and they kissed again. Michael shifted Marko higher, moving himself closer to support him, and moved his hand down to align their bodies. He opened his eyes to watch Marko’s expression as he slowly pressed inside him. 

His eyes were closed, his mouth opened slightly in a moan as he felt Michael enter him slowly. His breath hitched a little in a small gasp and Michael stopped, worried he’d hurt him. Marko’s eyes opened, meeting Michael’s, and they both felt the spark.

“Are you ok..?” Michael asked, shifting slightly on his knees before pushing in further. Marko nodded, kissing him, curling a hand around the base of his skull. He continued his slow entrance, their deep kisses distracting Marko from the pain. 

Finally, Michael was fully sheathed inside Marko, breaking the kiss to pant and moan at the feeling. He’d never had sex before, and this hot tightness was about to send him crazy – he’d be lucky if he lasted more than a few seconds at this rate. He opened his blurry eyes to see Marko smiling at him. 

“Are you ok?” he asked, laughed softly, running his hand through Michael’s mess of dark curls. Michael manage a nod and a breath ‘yeah’. “You can move, if you want.” He said, his hands on his shoulders. Michael nodded, mumbling an ‘ok’, before shifting on his knees again – accidentally pushed up even deeper, making Marko gasp. Michael’s eyes widened “S-sorry, I didn’t-” he stammered but Marko only huffed a laugh and shook his head, panting slightly. 

“N-no, no…it just felt r-really good..” he said, his cheeks pink and eyes misty. Michael grinned and hesitantly kissed him again, which Marko accepted. Their tongues met and fought in their mouths, Michael gripping Marko’s thighs as he started to move, slowly at first, getting them both accustomed, before he started moving the way his dick was begging him to move. 

He began thrusting, deep, getting faster. Marko’s sweet voice echoed in the cave, his panting moans of ‘Michael’ only spurring the younger’s libido. 

“Michael…Michael, I f-feel-…s-something’s happening..!” Marko whispered, his arms tight around his neck. Michael stopped moving to look at him, seeing his eyes closed and his brow furrowed like he was in pain. 

“What? What’s wrong?” he asked, holding him still. 

“My..my chest hurts..” he said, breathing heavily, moving one hand to his sternum. Then his eyes widened and looked at him. “Holy shit…” he whispered. 

“Wha-” he was interrupted by Marko grabbed his hand and pressing it against his own chest. Michael frowned, then his brow cleared. 

There, very faint but steady, was a heartbeat. 

He grinned and looked at Marko, who looked somewhere between amazed and vaguely uncomfortable. 

“That’s amazing..” Michael whispered before kissing him again, moving his hips in time with the rhythm, his hand still on Marko’s chest. “You’re alive, Marko…” he whispered as they fucked, his other hand roaming over his ass and up his back, feeling every inch of him. 

Marko kissed him again, fingers raking through the thick black hair and sending hot sparks up Michael’s spine. The younger man broke the kiss and buried his face into the soft, warm skin of Marko’s throat, jolting his hips forward and staying there with a soft growl. He felt Marko twitch around him, a gasp leaving his lips. 

“C-close..?” he whispered and Michael looked at him with swaying vision, nodding as he panted. Marko grinned, biting his own lip, and kissed him again. When they parted again, Michael still thrust deep inside as he struggled to keep himself together, Marko whispered into his ear. “Take off the condom…come inside me..” he said and Michael felt like he could come just form his words. He stared at the blonde for a moment, eyes wide and closed with lust, before he pulled out. He kept Marko’s smaller body pressed into the wall, pulling off the condom. 

Their eyes met as he pressed back inside, the heat encircling him again was almost too much to bear. His hands held Marko’s thighs, their hips meeting in the middle as Marko sank down onto the throbbing member.

Once fully sheathed, Michael gripped Marko’s leaking cock and returned to their rhythm, hard and deep, their voices raising as they both neared their finish. 

The aching, crashing pleasure came quickly and they cried each other’s name as they came together. Marko’s voice sang through the echoing cave, his hands buried on Michael’s hair, his back arched off the wall as he spilled over Michael’s hand and his own chest. 

Michael continued thrusting through his own orgasm, filling Marko with his pleasure, panting and moaning into the vampire’s shoulder, one clenched around Marko’s ass cheek. 

They stayed there, panting and satisfied. Marko came to his sensed first, breathing a laugh when he saw Michael’s expression. Brows relaxed, head back as he panted through his comedown. He looked content, and young. Marko smiled and combing his hair gently before tracing his stubbled jaw with one finger. Michael jumped slightly at the caress and he opened his eyes, looking at him with a dazed expression. Then they both grinned and kissed softly. 

“That…was amazing..” Michael said with a breathy laugh, kissing Marko’s neck. 

“Not bad for your first time, huh?” he asked with a grin, which only widened when Michael blushed. He leaned forward and kissed him, hands going down to unclench the hand on his ass. Michael carefully removed himself from Marko, releasing the white liquid inside him which only served to increase his blush. 

He helped Marko stand up, handing him his jeans. Marko pulled them on, making Michael blush even more. 

“I would kill for a shower right now…” the vampire said with a side, pulling on his shirt. Michael looked at him and grinned.

“You wanna come to my place?”


End file.
